Broken
by Ferrum Alchemist
Summary: Ed returns from the other side of the gate, but what happens when he finds out that he failed? A depressing story of Ed's sadness and pain. RoyxEd yaoi rape. Now with a part 2, for those of you who want things cleared up.


1**Note: Hello, Ferrum here again! I'm about to do something that I've never really done before. I'm going to write a yaoi lemon. I wonderful little RoyxEd pairing. I've never done this kind of thing before, but I've read many yaoi in my past, not to mention a few doijinshi. So, I have plenty of fangirl experience. I hope this turns out as good as I intend it to be. I'm bound to get really red in the face while writing this... might take me twice as long to write this way... Wish me luck! **

**Flames are ok, cause I like to be able to cook my food with some sort of heat. **

**Story takes place after Ed comes back though the gate after 2 years, but narrates when Ed was still in Munich.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in anyway, cause if I did, there would be more of what you're about to read. **

Let's face the facts. We've all felt like we have the worst lives in the world. A day might turn out bad, or you may not have passed that test you actually studied for. But things always get better. In most cases.

For Edward Elric, things would never be ok. First the loss of his father, then his mother, then his own arm and leg. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Ed had also nearly lost his younger brother, but through what he'd learned from a young boy, to that sad point in his life, he was able to save his brother from the ultimate payment for just a little longer. Ed's only family was able to stay by his side, even if it was just for a few years longer.

Though Alphonse Heidrich looked like the Al Ed knew, he still wasn't the same. Ed needed to know that his baby brother was alive and well after all he'd given up to bring him back.

As though by fate, Ed found his father, captured by the Thule Society. He gave the ultimate price for his son to find his happiness back where he belonged. Thule tried to follow Edward to destroy their 'Shambala', however, the gate was unstable, and only allowed the passage for Edward to get through.

Upon arriving back to his father home, Ed had discovered Al hadn't come back, and all his hard work and sacrifice was for nothing. There was nothing left for him in the world.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed couldn't bring himself to go back to the Rockbell home to see his childhood friend. The limbs his father made him were working fine for the moment anyway.

Since his arrival back to Central, Ed had gone into a deep depression. He couldn't show his face to anyone he'd known from just years ago. _They've forgotten me_, he'd constantly think to himself. _It's been years. No one will care if I'm gone. There's no point in trying to find them. Everyone has already forgotten about Edward What's-his-face._

He'd always tell himself these things, but they couldn't be any farther from the truth. No one could forget the loud Edward Elric. Even in the past years, all who knew him kept them in their minds constantly. 'When is he coming back? He was always a bright boy. He'll figure something out.' Ed, however, felt too depressed to think about the possibilities of someone worrying about his safety. This was especially true about one General Roy Mustang.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed spent most of his time in alley-ways, looking in trashes for food. His clothes were dirty, and tattered. His hair was wild and dirty. His fake limbs were failing to work more and more as each day passed on. They'd finally given out on him one day, so there Ed sat, waiting for the sweet embrace of death that he'd wanted to come so many times before. Then, everything went black...

xXxXxXxXx

Ed was surprised when he realized he'd been laying on something soft. He was more surprised that he wasn't dead. Why wasn't he dead yet? He opened his eyes, and saw a large ceiling above him. _Where am I?_ he thought to himself, still feeling too weak to speak. He tried siting up, but found his right arm to be missing. Upon farther inspection, he found that his leg was also missing in action. _Who took off my arm and leg?_ He found the strength to move his head to the side, and found he was in someone's house.

"So, you're finally awake," came a deep voice from somewhere nearby. It sounded familiar to Ed.

Roy Mustang finally came into view. He had a bowl of soup on a tray in his hands. "I was beginning to suspect you'd never open your eyes." He set the tray down on the coffee table, and kneeled down in front of Ed's face.

It finally came to Ed that the man was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He must have made a face because Roy said, "I'll tell you the story about this later." He put his hand on the bottom part of the cloth, showing what he meant. "Can you sit up?"

Seeing as Ed made no movement, Roy took that as a no. So, he carefully sat Ed up on his own, and sat behind him, making him lean against the older man. "Once you can move again, the first thing you're going to do is get a bath." Roy put an arm around the boy, and moved him so his leg was over the edge of the couch, and he was facing forward. "First, we need to get you to eat something healthy." He picked up the spoon in the soup, and brought it to Ed's mouth. It took him all of his strength to swallow the hot liquid, but he was instantly feeling better. So, Roy helped him with the rest of the soup, and afterwards, Ed fell back asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

The broken boy awoke again, this time not feeling as bad. He was able to move a lot easier now too. He was able to move around a bit more, and was able to sit up on his own. The General walked in just as Ed got himself up into a siting position on the couch. "Good, you got some strength back. Can you talk?" he asked, moving closer to the boy.

"Y-y-yes," was all Ed was able to choke out.

Roy gave him a soft smile. "Good." Ed was slightly taken back. When did Mustang ever smile like that?

Before he knew what was happening, Ed found himself in Roy's arms, being carried off to somewhere else in the large house. "Now that you're better, we can get you cleaned up."

Ed had a mix of embarrassment and happiness when he learned he was going to get a bath. Surely he wouldn't drown in the shallow water, but cleaning up was always hard with one arm, and would be more of a challenge being as weak as he was. So, Roy helped the boy out of his extremely dirty clothes, and into the tub.

Ed was able to calm down the moment the warm waters touched his skin, and he found himself incredibly relaxed. The -now older- teen was in too much of a blissful daze to notice Roy had already started washing him(1), being gentile with the boy's skin. The man noticed that it was possible that large pieces of hair had fallen out off this teen's head.

Once the bath was finished, Ed was towel dried, and put into some of the General's clean clothes. Just a pair of boxers and an XL t-shirt, nothing fancy. Then, the teen was transported to another room, and placed on a more comfortable bed, and instantly fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed learned that the General had taken vacation days the watch over him. So, every day, there he was, ready to help Edward with his every day life. And this made Ed feel very guilty.

He wasn't miserable anymore, but he didn't want to burden this man with his frailness. And every time the older man wasn't around, Ed found himself crying. Not over his own misfortunes, but over the loss of the only family he had in the world. But, then he'd think about Roy helping him get back up on his feet, figuratively speaking.

Every day, when Ed woke up, Mustang would be there to help Ed get to the bathroom. For some reason, the man liked to be close to Ed at all times. He'd feed him, and wash him, and just take care of him in general.

xXxXxXxXx

After a few days or so, Ed was able to crawl around the house a bit more independently. Having only one arm and leg was a challenge though. He'd fall over every now and again, but he'd always pick himself up again, and keep moving.

Though Ed had told Roy over and over again that he was fine to be home alone and let the man get back to work, Roy never listened. "What if something happened, and you were hurt? You can't use alchemy anymore. What would you do?" So there he stayed, still helping, still keeping the boy company.

xXxXxXxXx

It hit Ed one day. The only thing the General seemed to leave the house for at all was to get more food. He wasn't dating anymore? The ladies didn't like the eye patch? Did he have too much on his hands with Ed to go out for hours at night? Soon, it constantly stuck out uncomfortably in his mind, and he knew he'd have to ask Roy about it.

xXxXxXxXx

Ed found himself slightly uncomfortable when he found out he was using Roy's own bed. It didn't disgust him in any way, but he wondered where Roy was sleeping now. So, he asked him one day.

"There are a few guest rooms in the big house. None of them are ever used, but the beds are also not as comfortable as my bed. Are you really that concerned about me Edward?"

Ed was never one to ask for help, yet here was Roy Mustang of all people treating him in a way he didn't know the man was capable. "I'm just not used to being treated this way. I don't need to sleep in your bed, you can have it back," he told him in a quiet voice.

Roy gave him a warm smile. It still made Ed feel uncomfortable seeing the man smile that way. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we just share if you're really that worried about me?"

Before Ed could respond, Roy was up and out of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

That night, Ed went to the far side of the bed, and lay on his side, facing the wall. Roy wouldn't do anything to him, would he? Then the man walked in, wearing his P.J.s, and got into bed next to Ed, and smirked at him. "You don't have to use as little bed as possible just for my sake."

Ed wondered if he'd insulted the man by being so far away. So, he decided to roll over. He was instantly trapped by two large arms. His eyes shut tight, thinking about the worst.

Nothing happened.

Ed looked up into his captor's face, and found him to be sleeping. Or at least pretending.

Sensing no danger, Ed started to calm down. Soon, he was off into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

From then on, both men slept in the same bed. Ed was no longer embarrassed after a couple days. Things seemed to be looking up for Ed, despite his limblessness. But tragedy struck one night.

Everything seemed to be normal for the time being. Ed was laying in bed, waiting for Roy to come too. And when the man entered the room, Ed noticed that he put something down on the night stand, which was something unusual. Then, Ed felt something cold on his wrist, and he suddenly couldn't move his left arm. It didn't take him long to realize he'd been handcuffed to one of the bed posts. He knew it would only hurt to struggle, so he looked around the room for Roy.

The man was standing next to him, a blank expression on his face. Ed didn't need to ask what was going on. He knew perfectly well what, and couldn't do anything to stop it from this point on.

Roy moved on top of Ed, and leaned in to steal him a kiss. All Ed could do was let him do what he wanted. The man pulled away for just a second to get the shirt off the boy and let it rest on his arm. When he went in for another kiss, Ed just closed his eyes.

Then, Roy started to move downward, kissing his cheek, then neck, then stopping to leave a mark on the boy's collar bone. Ed felt his body start to tremble. He didn't know if it was fear, or another emotion. He'd never been in a situation like this before.

Soon, Roy started to move downward more, trailing kisses on the boy's chest and then to his stomach. Ed fidgeted a bit, being tickled by this notion. His eyes closed tight, and told himself 'Do not let him see any enjoyment out of this.'

Roy finally reached Ed's lower stomach, and started to pull down his boxers, leaving the boy in front of him completely naked. Ed felt himself blush at this act.

Still, Roy moved farther down, and took the boy in his mouth. Ed gave a slight gasp as the General started to suck hard, pulling away to lick the length up and down. Ed felt himself coming close to the edge, and finally released into the man's mouth. Ed was shocked when the man swallowed all of him down, not leaving anything behind.

Roy was also painfully stimulated by the current situation, and moved up to kiss the boy again. This time, Ed moved his head away, tasting himself in the kiss. Roy held his head in place, and kissed him again. Ed could only close his eyes tight, fearing future acts the man would move on him.

Roy pulled away again, and grabbed the something from before off the night stand. Ed found out it was a tube of lubricant. The older man twisted off the cap, and put some of its contents on his finger, and pushed into the boy's tight entrance. Ed let out a slight yelp of pain. Soon, Roy inserted a second finger, and then a third. He started to move in a motion, and scissored, trying to loosen the boy's tight entrance.

After what seemed like forever, Ed felt the fingers leave him, but he didn't dare relax. He heard the sound of ruffling clothes, and knew Roy had just pulled his pants down. The man took Ed's right leg, and slung it over his shoulder. He positioned himself, and pushed in slowly. Ed's hips raised sharply in pain, and he let out a yell he knew no one would hear. Soon, Roy started a set motion, his own moans getting louder with time. Ed refused to make a noise as Roy had his way with him.

Roy finally found Ed's sweet spot, and the younger of the two let out a cry at last. Roy had won. He kept hitting that spot inside Ed, and Ed kept crying out. He cursed himself for having lost, and found himself enjoying the feeling. At the same time, he hated it. What happened to the man that wanted to help him? The man that would never hurt him? The man that watched over him day after day? Had it all been a trick to get what he really wanted? Was this the young man's repayment?

Roy finally came inside Ed, and collapsed beside the boy. Ed had no idea he too was stimulated, and felt himself come at the same time as Roy. The older man wrapped his arms around the boy after freeing his hand, and held him once again that night, and soon went to sleep.

Why did his life have to be so horrible?

**(1): I know what it's like to be in that kind of daze. You can be stabbed, cut, or washed, and you wouldn't care. Trust me, I've been in that kind of daze.**

**After note: I thought I did ok for my first lemon. This wasn't planned on paper or anything. It just came to mind. I've never really seen a fic like this one, so I'm hoping it's original enough. I wanted to go for the angsty style in this one. Made it all work out in the end I think. I'm surprised I was actually ok with writing this one. I did get red at some points, but most of it, I was ok.**

**Please R&R! If all goes well, I could write another one. **


End file.
